


How did we end up like this

by Rizaz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizaz/pseuds/Rizaz
Summary: Ichigo has a crush...it's his new boss Aizen!!!





	How did we end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic pls be gentle. Its a cute lil story with probably 2 or 3 chapters. Enjoy!

This morning Ichigo Kurosaki got up earlyer from the bed. He decided that today he won't be late to work. Bc not once in his whole life did he manage to come on time. And yeah his boss was mad but he just couldn't help himself.

There was always some distraction on the way to the work: like those lil kittens he found in the empty,dirty street and he just couldn't leave them there alone so he took them home and now he has two beautiful lil kittens!

Gosh that was one of his best decisions he made in life. He was always alone in the apartmen but now he had company!

_Damn! I sound like those single ppl with lots of cats that eventually die alone!!_ Ichigo thought as he put some food in the plates for his new cats. »Ok, off I go. Just stay here and take care« ,our lil berry said as he left the apartment.

\--------------

»Damn, Ichi. What the hell? Am I dreaming or did u actually came on time?« said tall redheaded man with long pony tail.

» Aw shaddap Pineapple, change is good once in a while, aight?« ,Ichi said with wide grin on his cute face.

»Yeah, so you didn't pick another cat this time, ne?«

»You have a deadwish or something huh, Renji?«

Two men brusted into a laughter as each of them sat on their chairs. Ichi and Renji worked as sailmans so the lil talk really helped the men to cut off the boredom of sitting all day and talking on the phone.

»Yo, did ya hear? Aizen summoned you, so hurry up and get your ass over there« ,Renji said as he throwed a piece of folded paper on our berry. »Aw man, what the hell? I tought that I already cleared that out, damn«

Aizen was this companys new boss, after the old boss retired he put in charge his nephew from Germany. He moved a week ago so everything was new, now Ichigo had to explain again why is he late „most“ of the time.

The old boss liked Ichigo and finded him being late very charming and since Ichi worked really hard he didn't mind the wandering of the orangeheaded mess. But now Ichi had to go through all of this again so he can earn new boss trust, well, he will try to convince him that he wont slack of.

He knocked on the wooden doors as he entered the room.The room was all in pale yellow with a big window behind a table. On the large oak table sitted Aizen holding few cliped papers while talking to a petite raven headed girl in a blue skirt and white shirt. »Thank you for the report Rukia, you can go now«, calmly said Aizen as he nodded to the little woman.

She nodded and turned around to face Ichigo. Her eyes wided as she smirked and winked. Ichigo was a little startled at her actions, but then she started walking towards an exit, with her mouth she shaped words at Ichi: » _go get that ass_ «. Ichi wanted to punch her in that big smirk she weared on her face. She know how much she annoyed him but damn she was enjoying this. Almost every Ichigo's friend know that berry had a crush on their new boss!!

»You wanted to see me, boss« asked Ichigo the obvius question, calmly trying to keep his cool bc he did not want to embarres himself in front of his crush.

»Yes, Ichigo. I see you came on time today, thats good. Now, it would be great if you could keep doing it more often, right?« said Aizen with his usuall calm and gentle voice, looking at Ichigo with his calculating eyes, like he could see through him. »Ah, yes! Thats true. I'll try to do it more often and even if I am late I won't slack of, I promise!« finished orange head as he smiled nonsharlantly at the brown, almost chocolate colored head. Gosh he's hot! Ichi thought as he observed the male more closely,trying not to stare at those beautiful face lines, high cheekbones, and _kami_ those hands! Those long flexibile fingers… _damn son, he is so atrractive.._ Ichigo could feel himself droll and _–wait what am I doing!? Did he notice me staring at him? Oh dear!_  
Ichi quickly raised his eyes back to dark brown eyes that were still staring at him behind those thick glasses.

Aizen was now grining wildly. My my, do u like what you are seeing, Ichigo? You stared at me for 3 minutes, now let's not waste anymore time,shall we? Aizen thought as he cleared his throat still having that big grin across his lips.  
»I believe you, Ichigo. Yestarday I asked you to fill some paperwork, did you finish it?«  
»Y-yes, I le-left it on a table..« _Am I fucking stutterig, damnit Ichigo, hold your shit together!_  
»Ah, no need to worry, I'm just cheking things out« Aizen said, enjoying the look of lil berry blushing like a schoolgirl.  
Ichigo was blushing since the raven headed woman left the room. So much about him keeping his cool.

\----------

  
»Gahh, what a day!« Ichigo said,eating his lunch with his friends on the roof,bc some of them were smoking and smoking inside was forbiden.  
»Yeaah«, said Rukia, leaning on Ichigos shoulder »Did ya blush like an idiot you are in front of our boss again hmmm?«  
»Shit the fuck up, you shorty,« Ichi said, his brow frowned »I'll kick your sorry ass later, and if you haven't made that comment, I would have survived without being red as my name says!«  
»Ooh, so ya did, ya did!!« Renji said loud, smiling and hitting Ichi in the shoulder, the one that Rukia wasn't leaning on.  
All of them were enjoying their lunch as few more collegs and friends came by.

\----------

  
The the job was finally over, and all of the ppl started preparing to leave.  
Ichigo said goodbyes to his friends 10 minutes ago.He was usually the first one to leave but today he was one of the last ones.

 

»Well hello there Ichigo. Would you mind giving me a hand?« said Aizen across the parking lot as he spotted Ichigo.  
He was carryng few large boxes to his car. But he couldn't do all by himself.  
»Sure boss, how can I help?« asked Ichigo, fastly walking to the male.  
»Could you please help me carry this boxes, I just got the keys to my new apartment, and I need to bring all those boxes inside the apartment that is almost at the top of the building, help would be nice! Also I can later give you a ride home, if you want!« Aizen said giving Ichigo a warm smile. And how could Ichigo decline when his boss asked him oh so nicely..

\----------

They were now in a diferrent part of town. Aizen drowe them to his new home. Ichi feeled kinda nervous, but of course he will help his chrush.

»Just bring those 5 small ones, I'll take the rest«, said Aizen when they were in front of the entrance doors of a building where Aizen lived.  
Since the elevator was broken they had to climb the stairs til they got to the 7th floor.   
»Thank you very much! I appriciate your help.«  
»Ah, no problem, a-anytime« said Ichigo covered in sweat, it turned out that there were more boxes then they first tought, also, berry helped to unpack some of them.  
They were both tired and sweaty. »Do you want a drink, ya thirsty?«  
_Yeah,thirsty for you..covered in that sweat while your sexy hair is sticked to your head and with those unbottomed chest ahh_! Ichigo thought,feeling slight heat from his cheeks.  
Ichigo shook his head.

»Really, 'cause you look really heated…« Aizen said as he leaned closser to Ichi, their noses almost touching.  
»Na-ah, I-i'm fine-« Ichi wanted to punch himself in the fucking face bc he was stuttering and blushing even more as his crush was now so close to him.

_How cute_. Aizen tought as in front of him standed blushing berry, and he just couldn't resist.

There were so many things on Ichigo's mind and all that didn't matter as Aizen's lips sealed onto his. His mind went completly blank as he felt Aizens soft lips.  
Orangette's eyes widened, filled in with disbelief, but damn he wanted to do this all this time…

»Mmmh« Ichigo moaned as he gave in the kiss, closing his eyes as he enjoys the wave of pleasure.  
Wait whaaat? The hell? How did this happen jfc  
Aizen put his hands around Ichigo's neck as he felt other males hands in his hair, pulling him in even more passionet kiss.  
The brunette's tongue was sliding over orangette's lips, seeking entrance to his mouth.

But Ichi didn't let him, he wanted to part away from his bosses touch, desperatly craving for air. Amused by his actions, Aizen slid his hand under Ichigo's shirt, touching that sun kissed skin with his gentle hand.  
Starlated by the suden touch, blushing berry gasped which give enough opening for Aizen to slid in his tongue into the wet cavern, exploring his insides.  
»Nghah« Ichigo moaned even louder, helplessly into the kiss, knees becoming weak and eyes sliding shut as that tongue assulted his own.  
His legs and brain becoming like jelly,desperatly holding onto Aizen, he enjoyed the suden pleasure wanting for it to never end. _Gosh! It's only a kiss! How did I end up like this?!!_  
Brunette's hand sudenly wraped around Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer, they bodies touching, leaving no space betwen them. Their growing erections rubbing as both mens eyes were filled with lust. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah ok ok i'll finish it one day i swear!!!! Sorry for my bad english! (To be continued)


End file.
